


Helping Out

by Tasyfa



Series: I Ain't Drunk, I'm Amazed [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Guerin is a little shit, do not copy to other sites, guerinweek19, mention of Liz Ortecho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: When Isobel stops for food at the Crashdown Café, she isn’t expecting Michael to be the one taking her order.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: September 20, 2019  
Fic prompt: The Tropier the Better (fanfic trope of your choice)  
Edit/art/video prompt: Favorite Michael Scene  
Song prompt: “Burning Man” Dierks Bentley  
Visual Prompt: [shattered look at Alex in front of his mother's cell in Caulfield]
> 
> [[[lyric: Some days I’m headed in the right direction]]]
> 
> I don’t really go for any of the tropes, tbh, so this double drabble is kind of a twist on a coffeeshop thing? Also inspired by OG Roswell, when Maria talked Isabel into assisting her while Liz was with her hospitalised grandmother.
> 
> Set a little past S01 when the science bros are still science-ing at Max.  
~ Tas

“Welcome to the Crashdown Café.”

“...Michael?” 

He gave Isobel a sickeningly sweet smile, belying the devilish twinkle in his eyes. “Ma’am, may I take your order?” 

“_Ma’am_?” Oh, he would pay for that later, but her expression was totally worth it. 

Michael rattled off the daily specials in that bored customer service voice he knew got under Isobel’s skin, clamping down on the laughter as she got visibly huffy. Finally she hissed, “Michael!” 

“Burger and fries, flying sauce, and a cherry Coke, Iz?” he relented.

“Why do you remember my high school order, Michael?”

He simply gave her a look. Of course he remembered. Max and his Little Green Man shake with whipped cream and two cherries. Izzy and her cherry Coke; no dairy for her, thanks. Michael had spent a lot of time in the Crashdown as a teenager, eating on someone else’s dime, and he didn’t forget the details.

“Do you want it to go, so you can take Liz’s too? She’s at my lab, asked me to fill in here.” 

All the fight went out of her and she smiled, that bright, glowing one she had when he’d done something to make her happy. “Yes, please, Michael.”


End file.
